


I Wish I Was Beside You

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform, basically luke and michael have some issues but they work it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m just really happy.” Luke says. “With you, with the band…” Luke’s voice trails off as he reaches out and takes Michael’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. “Mostly you.” Michael smirks at that, looking down at their joint hands and then back up at Luke.</p><p>“Sap.” He rolls his eyes. But Luke knows Michael, and the way he just squeezed Luke’s hand when he said that means ‘me too, but I’m too cool to say it, so I’ll tease you instead’. Luke doesn’t mind, he never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Was Beside You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesoulsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/gifts).



> So this particularly long one shot (yes yes, 8k words!!!!) is dedicated to my amazing [Carly](http://mikeykink.tumblr.com) who's celebrating her birthday today! I hope you enjoy this and your day in general, this is my birthday present to you!
> 
> I would also like to thank [Max](http://mukenope.tumblr.com) for being an amazing friend and helping me out!!

The past few months have definitely been the best in Luke’s life, everything was just coming around so perfectly. Luke is making music with his best friends (and it’s actually working for them), he gets to see the world with them, visit places he never ever imagined he would ever get lucky enough to see. But the highlight of everything is definitely Michael.

Ever since Michael and Luke ‘put everyone out of their misery’ (as Ashton said when they told him and Calum) and admitted to liking each other more than just best friends, they’ve been completely and almost annoyingly inseparable; they share hotel rooms, they sit together in car rides and restaurants and interviews, they’re like a package deal, wherever Luke goes, Michael goes and the other way around.

But then again, except for the kissing, and the (amazing, if Luke might add) sex, it isn’t all that different than it had been before. The only difference is that they’re just not trying to hide it now.

And Luke is fucking loving every second of it. Being around Michael 24/7 is all he ever wanted. And yeah, he had that before too, but it’s different now. Now he’s allowed to kiss him and touch him whenever and wherever he feels like it, he can cuddle Michael without having to excuse it, he can kiss him or hold his hand without feeling like he has to give out a whole story explaining it.

And sure, Calum and Ashton always have something to say about it, always have some snarky comment like ‘hey, you two, get a room!’ or bang on their door when they’re just in the middle of _something_ , yelling; ‘keep it the fuck down in there! We don’t wanna hear that!!’. But other than that, they made it very clear they’re nothing but happy for their two best friends, which made Luke even happier, of course. Their approval meant everything to him and Michael. They can’t be together if half of their band doesn’t approve, can they?

Luke is genuinely happy, so when Michael plops down on the couch next to him in their LA house that afternoon (after they had all just woken up less than thirty minutes ago, _jet lag_ …) and their knees bump, and Michael lets out a small giggle, looking up at Luke with those beautiful green eyes of his, Luke can’t help himself and he leans into him, cupping his face gently and pressing his lips to Michael’s. “Good morning.” He whispers against Michael’s plump lips.

“Morning, babe.” Michael grins against Luke’s lips, pecking them one more time before leaning back in his seat. “You’re in a good mood.” Michael points out after examining Luke’s huge smile that only widens at that comment.

“I’m just really happy.” Luke says. “With you, with the band…” Luke’s voice trails off as he reaches out and takes Michael’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. “Mostly you.” Michael smirks at that, looking down at their joint hands and then back up at Luke.

“Sap.” He rolls his eyes. But Luke knows Michael, and the way he just squeezed Luke’s hand when he said that means ‘me too, but I’m too cool to say it, so I’ll tease you instead’. Luke doesn’t mind, he never did.

“I love you.” Luke exaggeratedly bats his lashes against his cheeks, pressing his right cheek to Michael’s shoulder, rubbing it all over him like a cat, making Michael shake his head, but still smile down fondly.

“I love you too, Lukey.” He closes the distance between them, connecting their lips together. And Luke feels Michael’s tongue licking at his bottom lip right when they’re being interrupted.

“We’re coming in! Put your dicks back where they belong!” Ashton calls, his right hand covering his eyes as he walks into the living room blindly, the left one waving in front him, probably trying to make sure he doesn’t walk into something. Luke secretly hopes he does because he just interrupted them and he’s being an ass. And only then, when Ashton moves to the right a little, Luke spots Calum following Ashton, but Calum doesn’t really seem to be noticing anything around him.

“When have you ever walked in and caught us with our dicks out, Ash?” Michael hisses, tossing his arm over Luke, pulling him closer. And Luke’s chest feels warm because he knows what Michael’s doing, that’s him being protective over him, and it makes Luke’s insides melt into goo because it’s just really cute and Luke realizes how much he loves this, belonging to someone. He belongs with Michael, and Michael belongs with him.

“That’s what worries me, that one day I will, and then I’ll be scarred for life.” Ashton says, dropping down on the other couch, Calum close behind, his head buried in his phone.

“What’s he so busy with?” Luke asks, jerking his chin in Calum’s direction. Usually, Calum’s the one making jokes about them, but this time he hasn’t even made a single comment, not to mention looked up at them or paid any attention to them at all.

“He hasn’t looked up from his phone _once_ since he emerged out of his room,” Ashton says, shrugging. Then he rolls his eyes, probably deciding he’s had enough, and slaps Calum’s head.

“Ow!” he yelps, his phone dropping to his lap and his hands shooting up to cover his head as Luke and Michael try to contain themselves. “What the fuck was that for, Ash?” Calum rubs the sore spot on the back of his head, giving Ashton a very scary glare that all three of them know all too well.

“We’re more interesting than your phone,” Ashton says in a fake-offended voice. Then they both stay quiet and they’re just giving each other the death glare, having one of their silent staring contests Luke and Michael never really understand.

“I’ll bet you a blowjob that this is going to end up with these two making out.” Michael ‘whispers’ to Luke, loud enough for both Calum and Ashton to hear and snap their heads in Michael and Luke’s direction, eyeing Michael almost as terrifyingly as they were just eyeing each other a split second ago.

Luke can’t help himself this time, and he chokes out a giggle.

“A) Gross,” Calum starts, referring to Michael’s blowjob offer, lifting one finger to emphasis his counting, Ashton nodding in agreement by his side. “and, B) We’re not weirdoes like you. We can actually get laid so we don’t need to hook up with our best friend.” He lifts up a second finger, looking between Luke and Michael with that smug smirk of his.

Michael giggles beside Luke, obviously not taking any of what Calum’s saying seriously, but something stirs inside of Luke.

Do people really think that’s why Michael and Luke are together, because they can’t get anyone else to sleep with them? It kind of hurts Luke, for some reason. He loves Michael, he’s _always_ loved Michael. And now all these weird thoughts are creeping in, maybe that’s why Michael’s with him, because it’s easy, like a default? It seems natural, almost. They’re around each other all the time, so why not use that and just be together anyway, right?

Luke knows there’s a huge chance he’s just being ridiculous and incredibly insecure, he does that a lot, but now he can’t help but feel that way.

So he untangles himself from Michael, sliding to the furthest end of the couch, bringing his legs up to his chest and leaning against the arm of the couch. Michael is busy laughing with Calum and Ashton, Luke doesn’t know what about though, he stops listening. But he notices the way Michael looks at him when he moves away from him and he knows he’ll be hearing from him later, when they’re alone. He’s just sort of grateful that Michael isn’t causing a scene right here in the middle of the living room, in front of Ashton and Calum.

Michael does that sometimes, not because he means to, but sometimes he just gets mad and starts arguing with Luke even when there are people around. Luke knows he means well, he always has that urge to fix things right when they happen, before they can get any bigger or worse, but Luke’s grateful he doesn’t try to this time.

The four of them end up ordering Chinese food and watching some stupid, violent, movie Luke doesn’t care about, and he doesn’t touch his food either. He just sits there, curled up into himself, his eyes moving from the screen, to his food, to Ashton, then Calum and finally Michael.

Every once in a while, Michael catches him staring, giving him a questioning look that says ‘what are you doing? Why aren’t you moving your stupid, little ass over here and cuddling me?’, but Luke’s a coward so he snaps his attention back to the screen, pretending he doesn’t notice Michael’s eyes poking holes into him.

When the movie’s over, Calum is sleeping, his head resting on Ashton’s thigh and Ashton has his hand in Calum’s hair, playing with it mindlessly. Luke finds if funny, how they can make comments about Luke and Michael when they themselves are so damn close to where Michael and Luke are right now.

Then Luke looks at Michael, who is just staring at the white letters running down the black screen. And Luke feels bad, he really does, he doesn’t want to distant himself away from Michael and he doesn’t want to cause a scene and run and hide upstairs, but Calum’s remark earlier really did upset him.

“I’m going to sleep.” Luke announces to no one in particular, or maybe it’s for Michael, maybe it’s an invite; ‘I’m going upstairs, come with me and let’s talk it out’, but maybe it’s also an ‘I don’t want to talk tonight, I want to go to sleep and be left alone’. He really isn’t sure. But he’s hoping Michael would make that choice for him. So Luke gets up, not looking at any of his friends and climbs up the stairs, running straight to bed when he finally reaches his room that suddenly feels so far away.

He’s turning and tossing in bed for about an hour and a half, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Michael didn’t come after all. Maybe, secretly, Luke really wants him to. He’s pretty sure he wants Michael to come in here and tell him it’s all in his head, but he hasn’t. Maybe Luke just pissed him off so bad he decided it’s not worth it anymore.

Luke tears his blanket off, rolling out of bed and skipping down the stairs, wanting to get a glass of water. And then, when he’s almost at the last step, he realizes someone’s still downstairs.

It’s Michael, playing a video game in the dark. Luke takes a deep breath and skips the last few steps, walking quietly into the living room and sitting down next to Michael on the couch.

Michael doesn’t move, his body does stiffen up a bit when Luke touches him, but he stays quiet, still playing his stupid video game, not paying any attention to Luke. So Luke slides as close to him as he possibly can, stuffing his face into Michael’s neck, inhaling deeply. He loves Michael’s smell. It’s so familiar, it makes Luke think of _home_ and safety, that’s what Michael is to him, after all.

“Please come to bed.” He whispers into Michael’s neck, noticing the goosebumps his breath leaves there when he speaks into the soft skin. “I don’t like sleeping alone.” Luke tries to keep his voice from cracking, but it’s hard, he wants to cry, he wants to break down and sob into Michael’s neck, his comfort zone, his safe place, until he feels better. He just wants Michael to come cuddle him in bed and make him feel better, he wants to not have Calum’s words echoing in his head and he wants to be sure Michael’s really with him because he loves him, and he wants everyone to know that the only reason they are together, is because they just really fucking love each other.

Michael doesn’t say anything again, still violently pressing the buttons on his joystick, so Luke gives up. He sighs deeply, leaving a small kiss to Michael’s neck, before dragging himself back upstairs.

When he’s in bed again, he pushes his face into the cold pillow and lets a few warm tears roll down his cheeks and into the white fabric, muffling the sound of his sobs.

After Luke’s done crying he falls in and out of sleep, the sound of his own breathing jolting him awake, he’s feeling restless and exhausted.

After Luke’s done crying he falls in and out of sleep, the sound of his own breathing jolting him awake every once in a while. He feels restless and exhausted, and slightly nervous. He really hates when he and Michael have issues.

When the door opens, about an hour after his trip downstairs, he knows it’s Michael.

“Luke?” he whispers into the darkness of the room and Luke freezes. Maybe he should ignore Michael like Michael ignored him downstairs, maybe he should pretend to be asleep and make this all go away. But Luke’s gotten used to sleeping with Michael pressed against him, his arms and legs tangled messily with his, caging him in that safety.

“Yeah?” he lifts his head from the pillow, looking at Michael’s shadowy frame standing at the doorstep, waiting.

He doesn’t say anything as he walks in, closing the door quietly behind him, ridding himself of his socks, Luke knows he hates sleeping with them on, before climbing into bed with Luke, making the mattress dip down under his weight as he presses his warm body against Luke’s, shoving his head into the back of Luke’s neck, one arm under Luke and the other over his waist, his right leg pushing between both of Luke’s, making the both of them a human knot.

Luke doesn’t feel completely relieved until Michael links his left hand with Luke’s, squeezing it tightly.

Luke knows he’s going to have to talk to Michael tomorrow, explain what happened earlier this evening, but right now he just wants to sleep. So he pushes all those thoughts away, just enjoying Michael’s presence and the feeling of _home_.

***

When Luke wakes up the next morning, Michael isn’t there anymore, and all his feelings from last night hit him again, making him feel sick.

He pulls on a pair of fresh grey sweatpants and one of the shirts he stole from Michael, then he brushes his teeth and walks downstairs, hoping he’d catch Michael there, alone, preferably.

But Luke is never lucky like that.

The house is quiet, Calum is the only one in the living room, his eyes fixed on the TV screen, eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he watches a cooking show, and Luke is legitimately confused, since when does Calum watch those?

“Did Ashton make you watch this?” Luke asks with a smirk, pointing at the TV.

Calum laughs, shaking his head. “I’m trying to figure out how to make this thing, it’s Ashton’s favorite,” He says, and Luke really wants to say something about how cute it is of him, to want to cook something for Ashton even though he’s a really bad cook, but he doesn’t.

Calum pats the empty seat near him on the couch, so Luke takes it. “Hey,” He mumbles, burying his face in the warm skin of Calum’s shoulder. Luke’s sad and upset and lonely, he’s missing Michael and he needs affection, lots of it.

“Are you okay?” Calum knows him too well sometimes. He looks down and when he meets Luke’s eyes something shifts in his own dark ones, and he grabs the TV remote, turning the TV off and moving to face Luke. “What’s wrong?”

Luke shrugs, fiddling around with the hem of his shirt. Well, _Michael’s_. And it still smells like him, which makes everything so much fucking worse, and Luke just feels like crying, but he doesn’t want to, doesn’t want to have to explain to Calum that he suddenly feels like his boyfriend is only his boyfriend because it’s the ‘easy road’.

But again, Luke’s never lucky like that, and a tear slips out of the corner of his eye, rolling down his cheek. He wipes it off before it could go any further, then wiping his hand on his pants.

 “Talk to me, please. And don’t cry.” Calum hooks an arm around Luke’s neck, pulling him into his chest as he sobs. “Whatever it is, it’s going to be okay, you know. We’re all here for you,” Calum reassures, running is hand up and down Luke’s back, a comforting gesture. Luke cries into Calum’s chest for about ten minutes until he’s all out of liquid and he just breathes deeply, straightening up and facing Calum again, ready to talk.

And all of the sudden, Luke remembers the first time someone made fun of him for being bi. It was in high school, before he and his friends were even famous, before 5 Seconds of Summer was barely more than a faded idea at the back of Luke’s mind, before they even met Ashton. Some guy, he can’t even recall his name now, pushed him against the lockers and cracked some jokes about how weird Luke is for liking both boys and girls. Luke left school crying and went straight to Calum’s. He cried into Calum’s chest, told him the whole story between choked sobs. The next day, Calum’s kicked the shit out of that guy, and no one at school ever dared to make fun of Luke again.

“Did you and Michael fight?” Luke’s heart skips a few beats to the sound of Michael’s name, but he shakes his head.

“Well, not really, it’s just…I just…” Luke isn’t sure how to word it, and he doesn’t really want to either, doesn’t want to explain all of this to Calum. “It’s complicated.” He settles for that, not meeting Calum’s eyes again.

“You guys _were_ acting weird last night…” Calum notes and Luke nods, knowing it’s completely his fault. “Whatever happened, I know you guys can fix it,” Calum says and Luke shakes his head again. “He’s going to get tired of this, at some point.”

“Hey, listen to me.” Calum cups Luke’s face in one hand, forcing him to look down at him and into his eyes.

“I know Ashton and I tease you a lot, but honestly, I think we’re both just a little bit jealous. I think falling for your best friend is fucking amazing, looks like such a great thing. You guys are _Luke and Michael_ , I think deep down we all knew you were going to end up together,” Calum pauses, smiling a little. “It’s ridiculous, how good you two are for each other.” Calum lets go of Luke’s face, he knows he’s listening now.

“I’ve known Michael for years, before I even knew Ash or you and I’ve never seen him care for someone this much. Sure, he always picks on you, but have you ever noticed what happens when someone else dares to? He’d rip their head off and shove it up their ass, probably.

“And have you ever noticed how when he’s really grumpy or upset, no one can calm him down except for you? Or, how he always ends up in your lap, or you end up with your head on his shoulder, or just holding hands under the restaurant table when you think no one notices. Or, maybe how you never laugh at anyone’s jokes as hard as you laugh at Michael’s?”

Calum’s words are making Luke’s heart race, he’s going to start crying again. He really fucking loves Michael, and he realizes how stupid his doubts were. Of course Michael loves him too.

“My point is, you guys are amazing together. Whatever happened, it’ll be okay. You’ll work it out. We’re all rooting for you.” He winks, getting up and heading to the kitchen, not before turning around though, saying, “He’s by the pool, if you want to talk to him. Ashton’s out and I’m just about to leave for the gym, no one’s going to interrupt.” And then he’s gone.

Luke’s feet carry him outside before his brain even gets the command to do so or before he even decides what he wants to say to Michael.

He finds him lying on his back by the pool. His eyes are closed, but Luke knows he isn’t sleeping. So he lies down beside him, their shoulders touching.

“Can we talk?” Luke whispers even though there’s really no need to. Michael opens his eyes, rolling his head to the side so they’re looking at each other.

“I don’t know what I did, but whatever it-“

Luke cuts him off by clasping his hand over Michael’s mouth. “Let me do the talking, for once.” Luke can’t help but chuckle, that’s what he loves about them, that even when they’re like this…in the middle of a ‘fight’ or whatever this is, they can laugh. Michael’s lips curl up into a smile under Luke’s palm and he nods.

“This whole thing is my fault, I’m the worst boyfriend in the world,” Luke starts, and Michael opens his mouth to speak under Luke’s hand, always there to defend, so Luke presses it over his lips harder. Michael takes the hint and lets him continue. So Luke lets his hand drop before going on.

“So, Calum said something about us getting together just because we couldn’t find someone else. I know how stupid it is, but I couldn’t help it, I started thinking.” Luke shakes his head. “I got upset, I don’t want you, or anyone else, to think that that’s why I’m with you. And I don’t want that to be the reason you’re with me, though.” Luke’s bravery is all gone now, faded, his eyes moving down to his own hands, he doesn’t want to look at Michael.

 “Can I talk now?” Michael asks and Luke nods, still not looking at him. “Wanna know why I’m with you, Luke?” Michael asks rhetorically, so Luke doesn’t say anything.

“I’m with you because, yes, you’re my best friend. You’re probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Even before we got together. I love you. I love you as my friend, as my band mate and as my boyfriend. You’re the most important thing in my life, Luke. I’m not with you because you’re ‘easy sex’, or because we’re just always around each other, I’m with you because I love every second of it. I don’t want you to ever doubt that.”

Michael reaches out, grabbing Luke’s hand and holding it in his own, bringing their joint hands up and kissing Luke’s knuckles. “I love you, so fucking much. You don’t understand…” He says against Luke’s skin, making it prickle. Luke might just start crying _again_.

He rolls over and moves so he’s completely on top of Michael, their faces inches away. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me too, Mikey. I love you so much. I’m so sorry.” Luke’s voice cracks because, guess what, he _is_ crying again. Why is he so fucking emotional all the time?

“Damn it, don’t cry, Lukey.” Michael bites his bottom lip, but then lifts his head up from the grass, pressing his lips to Luke’s.

It’s pretty awkward because Luke is still sobbing and shaking a little, and Michael is trying real hard to keep his head in the air even though it’s probably really uncomfortable, but it’s somehow perfect.

They make it perfect.

***

Michael carries Luke to his own bedroom, one hand under his back and the other behind his knees (or rather, bridal-style), kissing him all the way there while trying to maintain his balance and make sure he doesn’t drop Luke or falls and hurts them both.

When they reach Michael’s room, he lays Luke down on his bed, gently, like Luke might break, before climbing on top of him, melting into him as they don’t stop kissing.

“I love you, Lukey, I really fucking love you.” Michael mumbles into Luke’s mouth before he pulls back a bit, bringing his lips to Luke’s right cheek, placing kisses all over it. “Don’t ever cry again, okay?” his voice shakes a little against Luke’s skin as he moves to the other cheek, kissing it as well. “Please.” Michael whispers and Luke’s chest feels tight, he loves Michael, he really loves him, so much.

Michael drags his lips down, not wasting any time in finding Luke’s neck and leaving marks on it, just the way he likes it. Luke knows Michael has a thing for seeing his ‘work’ (or as Luke calls it, his _mess_ ) on Luke’s neck, collar bones, everywhere, really. And if Luke is being completely honest, he really doesn’t mind it either.

Actually, he really loves it when Michael leaves dark marks all over him. Luke really loves the whole idea of belonging to someone and having everyone know that.

Luke is really busy thinking about how much he loves having Michael as his boyfriend, so when Michael’s soft lips find that one spot, the connection between his neck and jaw, that always has Luke gasping, he nearly falls out of bed, a loud growl slipping past his lips, his head rolling back into the pillows, eyes fluttering shut. “Fuck.” His voice is low and raspy. He feels how Michael’s lips tug up in a pleased smirk against his skin.

So Luke decides he should return the favor.

While Michael’s busy torturing Luke with his mouth, Luke reaches down between them, his hand finding Michael’s semi-hard, covered, cock and he doesn’t even bother with teasing or light touches, he just starts palming Michael through the fabric of his sweatpants.

Michael stills and his whole body stiffens. “Shit, Luke.” He groans into Luke’s skin, and Luke feels really proud of himself for catching Michael off guard like that, like he always does to him, and he’s just about to brag and whisper ‘payback’ into Michael’s ear when Michael digs his teeth in that same spot he’s been abusing for what feels like hours now, making Luke arch up.

“ _Michael_!”

“Don’t tease me.” Michael warns and places a quick kiss to the now-bruised skin of Luke’s jaw before pushing himself up so he’s facing Luke again, staring into his eyes. “You look really hot like that.” He says before sitting back on his heels, stretching his hands out for Luke to take, and when he does he’s being pulled up to a sitting position and Michael wastes no time in pulling Luke’s shirt over his head, followed by his own, and then Luke’s being pushes back down, Michael’s lips finding his own once more.

“I really fucking want you right now.” Michael purrs into Luke’s mouth, only making him part them more, wanting him there, wanting him fucking everywhere. Luke is really needy and eager and he just wants Michael to be touching him all the time, is that too much to ask for?

“Well, you have me,” Luke lifts his head up from the pillows to meet Michael’s lips again before continuing, “now do something about it.” He kisses him again, and Michael chuckles against him.

“Or _you_ will? Is that a threat, _princess_?”

Oh, how Luke loves when Michael calls him that. Luke is even more turned on by that, if that’s even possible.

“Fuck, Michael, please just do something.” Luke lifts his hips up from the mattress, trying to grind them against Michael’s. It’s desperate and he’s pretty much failing at getting his cock to touch Michael’s, but it’s something. He needs something right now. But Michael simply smirks, seeming to enjoy the awfully embarrassing state Luke is in right now, but then he sinks back down, pressing his mouth to Luke’s nipple, sucking on it, and Luke’s breath gets caught in his throat.

Michael keeps teasing Luke’s nipple as his hand sneaks down between them, finding the waistline of Luke’s sweatpants, pulling them one in one swift move before doing the same with his boxers. “Just a sec,” he presses a kiss to Luke’s nipple, sitting back up and pulling Luke’s pants and boxers past his ankles, throwing them to the floor before doing the same with his.

“Get the stuff from the drawer, princess,” Michael starts crawling up the bed, between Luke’s legs, and his whole body shakes with anticipation. “please…” Michael adds with a sweet smile and a cheeky wink. Luke doesn’t even respond, he just reaches out to Michael’s nightstand, pulling the drawer open and grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom, tossing them over to Michael, who skillfully (and completely unlike him) catches them. He places the condom by his side then opens the bottle of lube, not wasting any time as he pours some of it on his fingers, rubbing his hands together to get it warm before he settles back between Luke’s thighs.

“Ready, babe?” he looks up at Luke with that sweet grin. It’s so reassuring and relaxing and Luke just realizes that Michael always treats him with such gentleness and care, he’d never even risk hurting Luke and it makes Luke’s heart squeeze in his chest and he completely loses himself in his thoughts for a second, but then Michael squeezes his thigh and bites his lip, and Luke remembers how turned on he actually is.

“Yeah.” He breathes out, smiling back down at Michael.

Michael leans down and gives Luke’s thigh a gentle bite before he refocuses on Luke, and then before Luke knows it, there’s a finger entering him and he’s fighting back a moan, his head dropping down to the pillow. Michael pushes his finger all the way in, giving Luke a few seconds until he’s pushing himself down on Michael’s finger, clearly wanting Michael to move. So he started pumping his finger in and out.

Usually, Michael takes a lot longer to prep Luke, he loves taking his sweet time torturing Luke, bringing him so close to the edge before stopping and doing it all over again. But this time Luke’s way too eager and is literally _begging_ Michael to stop teasing, so he does. He rolls the condom on, pouring lube onto his hand and pumping his length a few times before climbing back on top of Luke, their faces close.

“How are you doing there, Lukey?” Michael smirks, his beautiful lips just inches away from Luke’s and it’s driving him insane, so he closes the space between them and connects their lips. Michael pushes his tongue past Luke’s lips and into his mouth, making Luke moan, his hand shooting up to pull at Michael’s blond, almost white, hair.

“Mikey,” Luke pulls back, blinking at Michael. “please, _fuck me_.” He growls lowly, and Michael seems to be losing his balance on top of Luke for a second there, clearly taken back, Luke’s never this straight forward about anything, Michael always has to squeeze the words out of him.

“God, that’s so hot. If you keep talking like that I’ll literally come before we even start.” Michael lowers himself down, sliding his lips over Luke’s for another minute before pulling back and lining himself up.

“Ready, Lukey?” he barely whispers once he’s positioned, looking down at Luke.

“Yeah, yeah, please.” Luke whines, fighting the need to push down onto Michael’s cock.

Michael closes his eyes and pushes into Luke, both of them releasing a breathy moan. “Shit.” Michael mumbles as he keeps pushing into Luke slowly, as always, careful not to hurt him.

When Michael’s all the way in, he shoves his face into the crook of Luke’s neck, peppering kisses all over the soft skin, making it tingle. Michael patiently waits for Luke to say the word, to give him the ‘okay’ to move.

“You know how much I love you, right?” Michael speaks into Luke’s skin, his lips moving up, kissing all over. “And I don’t want you to ever doubt that.” Michael keeps talking, his lips now by the corner of Luke’s lips. “And please, for the love of God, don’t ever cry again.” His lips are on Luke’s cheek when he says that, just like earlier. “Don’t ever do that to me again.” He moves to the other cheek.

Luke feels like there’s something stuck in his throat. “Then please stop talking.” That should’ve sounded mean, but Michael knows just what he means. Luke knows Michael knows that if he doesn’t stop talking Luke will turn into a whiny mess under him.

And not the kind of whiny mess they’re looking for right now.

Michael smiles, pecking Luke’s lips once. “Can I move?” he bites his lip and Luke realizes how uncomfortable this position must be for him, holding himself up on his forearms, trying to move as little as possible to not make Luke uncomfortable.

“Please do.”

And Michael looks relieved as he pulls out almost completely, and Luke braces himself before Michael slams right back into him, and Luke grunts. “You feel so damn good, Luke. So good…” his voice trails off as he pushes his face into Luke’s neck again as he starts building up a rhythm.

Luke completely loses himself in the way Michael’s hips keep snapping into his, his eyes screwed shut as his nails are clawing at Michael’s back while his other hand is buried in Michael’s soft hair, tugging on it gently every once in a while. “Fuck, fuck, Luke. _Fuck_.” Michael whimpers against Luke’s skin.

Michael moves just a little, finding that one position he knows will have Luke screaming, and slamming right into Luke’s prostate. He arches and cries out as his eyes snap open and he finds himself staring at the ceiling, feeling blissful. So Michael just keeps pounding right into that one spot that has Luke gasping and begging for more.

“Michael, I-I’m so, so close.” Luke barely manages to choke out, nails digging even harder into Michael’s back, which only makes him moan louder into Luke’s neck and his thrusts get impossibly quicker, so close to pushing Luke over the edge.

“Are you gonna come for me, princess?” Michael breathes against Luke’s neck, and Luke swallows audibly, which probably gives Michael the idea; He finds Luke’s Adam’s apple, his lips only slightly brushing over it.

And then, without any warning, he bites down on it, not hard, but hard enough to make Luke’s eyes open again, the hand on Michael’s back stills. Luke is pretty shocked,  overall.

So Michael uses the opportunity, snapping his hips into Luke particularly hard, and then Luke’s coming, without any warning. He comes with a cry of Michael’s name, his hips shaking violently beneath Michael, his muscles tensing as he releases all over both of their tummies, making a mess.

Luke clenches around Michael and mumbles a (very) long list of profanities into Michael’s ear, and then Michael’s coming too, releasing into the condom, giving Luke’s thigh a squeeze as he keeps thrusting into him sloppily, riding out his orgasm until he physically can’t anymore, collapsing on top of Luke.

They’re both breathing heavily and every once in a while one of them lets out a whimper or a tired, yet happy, sigh until their breathing evens and this position is getting a bit uncomfortable, so Michael mumbles a cute ‘sorry’ before pulling out of Luke, making him squirm a little.

Michael gets rid of the condom and walks over to the bed, picking Luke up like he did on their way up, carrying him to the shower. He makes sure he gets them both all cleaned up, pulling a set of fresh clothes over Luke before they leave Michael’s room and enter Luke’s, since Michael’s bed is a mess now, and they decide it’s better if they take care of that later when they’re not completely worn out.

So Michael puts Luke in bed before climbing in with him, settling into him, their usual position, limbs tangled with limbs, and they both fall asleep, but not before they remind each other of how much they love each other.

***

The following day, the four of them are invited to a party, and Luke really wants to go, but Michael doesn’t. Luke insists that he’d rather stay home with Michael and not go to the party at all if he’s not coming, but Michael, as always, convinces him to go nonetheless.

So, Luke, Calum and Ashton go to the party, leaving Michael at home.

After two beers and about three shots of tequila, Luke completely loses himself; he laughs at literally everything, touches everyone around him and talks to them like they’re old friends.

He loses his actual friends, but is way too far gone to actually notice.

And then Luke spots a couple dancing to the music, bodies pressed tight against each other as they sway from side to side, hips bumping and hands touching and all of the sudden, Luke really misses Michael.

He knows it’s stupid, he knows Michael is literally half an hour away, waiting for him at home, he knows he’ll see him in just a couple of hours, but he still misses him. He regrets ever leaving the house without him, and before he knows it, he kind of panics, looking around for his friends like a lost child looking for his mother.

“Hey, you’re Luke, right?” a small voice says behind him, and he turns to find a short girl in a black dress smiling up at him. He’s too busy still searching around to even ask the girl how she knows his name or who even is she, he just looks her up and down, confused and at loss of words.

“Hey, do you want to go out and get some air with me?” The nameless girl asks, and Luke thinks for a second, looking down at his feet, still feeling very puzzled. He finds himself nodding, and the girl grabs a hold of his arm, pulling him behind her as she elbows their way through the crowd until they’re finally outside, breathing actual air. It feels really nice and refreshing against Luke’s skin, which feels like it’s burning for some reason, maybe the alcohol, he really doesn’t know.

She sits down against the wall, looking up and waiting for Luke to do the same. When he finally does, he rests his head against the cool, brick wall and waits for her to speak, he’s finally calmed down from his panicky stage in the crowded party.

When she doesn’t, he frowns a little, but still asks; “So, what’s your name?” she looks startled, like she forgot Luke was there for a moment, but then she smirks and says, “It’s Ashley.” She stretches her hand out for Luke to shake, so he does.

They fall into a (surprisingly) comfortable silence then, just enjoying the cool night air and the chance to avoid the deafening music of the party.

Luke likes sitting outside and looking up at the stars or just listening to cars driving by, he always has. It’s relaxing, somehow. It’s something he could do anywhere he is in the world, whether he’s home or on the other side of world.

And then he remembers how much he actually misses Michael because Michael became his home. Or maybe he always was, Luke isn’t quite sure, but a sigh of frustrating suddenly escapes his lips.

“Can I ask you something, Luke?” the girl breaks the silence, looking up at him with a look that says ‘I’m gonna ask even if you say no’, so he doesn’t bother arguing, he just nods and she looks away from him. “Why did you look like you were going to have a heart attack in there?”

Luke plays with the black, metal ring attached to his lip, tugging on it a bit, considering his answer.

“I kind of miss my boyfriend.” He mumbles lamely, the option of bashing his head against the wall behind him seeming very satisfying at the moment. He’s feeling stupid and way too drunk and he just wants to be in bed, cuddled up with Michael.

Damn, he misses Michael. Has he mentioned that already?

“Wait, so how did you know my name?” Luke furrows his eyebrows, looking down at her with a questioning look.

She laughs a little before saying, “You do realize you’re famous, right? And your face is pretty much everywhere,” She says, her eyes fixing on something ahead of them as she stretches her hand out, pointing out. He follows her finger to be met with a huge billboard of their band, some commercial for their upcoming tour.

He takes a second to scan Michael’s picture on the billboard, his lips curled up in a cute smile, standing between Luke and Calum with his arms up in the air.

“Hey, Luke, I’ve got another question,” Ashley says, blinking up at Luke with a funny smirk, so he nods, telling her to go on. “If you miss your boyfriend so much, why don’t you just call him?” she lifts her eyebrows, and Luke feels so damn stupid.

“I-I actually don’t really know.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “I think I’m too drunk.” He whispers even though there’s really no need to. But she laughs, pointing at something in Luke’s pocket. “I think you should call him, you don’t look so good,” She says, and then gets up.

“I’ll be inside if you need a hand, but I think you’re gonna be okay until he gets here, aren’t you?” Ashley smiles at him a mocking smile and Luke can’t really help but giggle.

“I think so. Thanks, Ashley.” He nods at her and she just smiles again, walking back to the party.

“It was nice meeting you, _Luke_.” She waves, then disappears behind the heavy metal doors and Luke simply giggles to himself, feeling pretty stupid.

He dials Michael’s number, pressing the phone to his ear. It takes a few rings, but Michael picks up. “Luke?” his voice is so deep and Luke realizes he just woke him up, and he feels really bad.

“Mikey, can you come pick me up, please?” Luke’s whines, leaning his head back on the brick wall.

“Are you okay?” Michael asks, and Luke hears him moving around, already getting ready to leave and Luke’s heart squeezes in his chest.

He loves Michael.

“’m okay, just lost Cal and Ash, and I started missing you. Don’t like being without you.” Luke whispers and he hears Michael chuckle on the other side.

“I’ll be there real quick, don’t move, yeah?”

***

Luke is in the passenger seat of Michael’s rented car, Michael had to physically pick him up from the pavement and put him in there, securing his seat belt for him before running back to the driver’s seat and taking them home.

Luke places his hand over Michael’s, the one that isn’t holding the wheel, lacing their fingers together and squeezing Michael’s hand.

The second Michael got to Luke, Luke felt ten times better. Michael is his safety, always has been. Even back then when they were only friends.

“The party wasn’t fun without you, y’know. Should’ve stayed home with you, instead.” Luke whines again, rolling his head to the side so he can look at Michael. He’s so beautiful.

“I think you just had too much to drink, babe.” Michael chuckles, sneaking a glace, but quickly returning his eyes to the road.

“No, no, no. I just wanted you there.” Luke brings their hands up, turning them so Michael’s is facing him before he leans down into it, kissing Michael’s knuckles. His skin is so soft and Luke just wants to touch it, wants to touch Michael.

“Luke, you’re really, really drunk. Please just lay back and try to rest, okay? We’ll be home in less than a minute, I promise.” Michael squeezes Luke’s hand, but Luke doesn’t listen. He keeps kissing Michael’s hand, moving up so he’s kissing his arm.

“Want you. Right now.” Luke growls.

“Damn it, Luke…” Michael mumbles, and like he promised, they’re home, Michael stopping the car. He pulls his hand from Luke’s, jogging to his side of the car and pulling the door open for him. “C’mon, babe. Let’s get you inside.”

“But, Mikeyyyyyyyyyy,” Luke giggles as they both stumble through the living room, heading for the stairs. “I want you.” Luke pouts, looking up at Michael who looks like he’s really trying to avoid Luke’s eyes right now.

Just when they get to the top of the stairs, something stirs in Luke’s stomach. And it’s not the boner he had a minute ago in the car, definitely not that.

“Uh-oh.” He giggles, looking up at Michael again. “I think you should help me find the bathroom,” He laughs, and Michael’s eyes widen at the realization, and he pulls Luke into his room, the closest room to them, and into his bathroom, getting Luke to the toilet just in time.

Michael sits behind Luke, his hand tracing shapes into his back as he has his head buried in the toilet and he feels like he’s coughing his soul out.

When he’s done throwing up his entire skeleton, Michael helps him strip to his boxers before pulling his familiar pair of grey sweatpants on, sitting Luke down on the covered toilet seat and helping him brush his teeth before he’s walking him to bed.

Once they’re both in bed, Luke feels about a hundred times better, and a little more sober too.

“Mikey?” Luke whispers into the pitch dark room, hoping he’s still awake.

“Yeah? Do you feel sick again?” Michael asks, ready to get up and help Luke to the bathroom again, which makes Luke smile widely as he rolls over, facing his boyfriend.

“No, no, I’m good. Just…thank you. You’re the best.” Luke leans in even though he can’t really see Michael, pressing a soft kiss to Michael’s cheek.

“Shh, it’s okay, Lukey.” Michael’s hand finds his cheek and his thumb brushes over it slowly. “I’m glad you called. I actually really missed you too, I regretted not going with you guys. Or at least taking your offer at staying home with me,” He says with a chuckle and Luke feels warm inside, the way he always does when he’s around Michael.

“I wish I had stayed with you, way better than that party.” Luke rolls his eyes, mainly at himself. “I’m glad I’m here with you now, though,” He says and feels Michael move closer to him, hugging him into his chest.

“I’m glad too, but I think you should sleep. You need to rest, you’ve been feeling bad.”

Luke smiles to himself again, his boyfriend is literally the most amazing person in the whole world.

“G’night, Mikey. I love you.” Luke says, sighing and finally closing his eyes, ready to sleep.

“I love you too.” Michael squeezes Luke’s hand.

Luke falls asleep to Michael’s voice humming a soft melody into the dark room.

***

When Luke wakes up the next morning, he has the worst hangover in the history of the world; he has a headache, his stomach feels funny and he feels like he’s dying pretty much, but Michael’s there next to him, so maybe it isn’t _that_ bad after all.

He rolls over, expecting to find Michael still sound asleep, but instead he’s met with Michael’s gorgeous green eyes staring at him with a cute green.

“Look who’s finally up, the sleeping princess.” He chuckles, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Luke’s lips, both of them smiling into each other.

“What time is it?” Luke’s voice sounds scratchy and weird when he asks, but Michael doesn’t seem to care. He reaches behind him, grabbing his phone off the nightstand and checking the time before turning the screen over to Luke.

It’s two, Luke really didn’t think he slept that much.

“How long have you been up?” he asks, dropping his head back to his pillow, still looking up at Michael. He feels like he’s attracted to Michael like he’s a magnet…if that even makes sense.

“About an hour, but it’s alright, you look really adorable when you sleep and I didn’t wanna wake you,” he smiles and Luke blushes, it’s funny how Michael can always get him flustered. “plus, you needed rest after last night, I’m pretty sure you threw up half of your body weight in liquid out there.” He laughs, pointing at the bathroom door.

Luke feels sick again, pouting and shaking his head. “That was awful.”

They get ready together, side by side, before they leave Michael’s room to get something to eat.

Ashton and Calum are in the kitchen laughing when Michael and Luke join them. “Look who’s _finally_ here!” Ashton yells when he spots them, making Calum turn around.

Michael just rolls his eyes, tugging on Luke’s hand as he moves to sit down on one of the stools, pulling Luke into his lap, hugging him from behind.

“What happened to you last night, anyway?” Calum asks, jerking his chin in Luke’s direction before turning back to the stove, stirring something in one of the pots. Luke shrugs, leaning back into Michael. “Got tired. Michael picked me up.”

Michael kisses the back of Luke’s head, rubbing his cheek into Luke’s hair, making Luke giggle in return.

“You guys make me sick,” Ashton makes a gagging sound, but Calum smacks his shoulder with the spatula he’s holding, making a face. “You can’t be sick! I’m _cooking_ for you!”

Michael gasps from behind Luke. “Calum Hood…cooking?” he lifts an eyebrow, making everyone laugh except for Calum who holds up his spatula as a threat, ready to lash it out and attack. “I can cook!” he argues, turning back to his pots again.

They all sit down to eat whatever it is that Calum was trying to make, but obviously, end up ordering some takeouts because Calum Hood can’t cook for his life.

This time, Luke does eat with them, he laughs and is being his normal self, nuzzling up to Michael’s side whenever he gets the chance to, holding his hand under the table while Ashton and Calum pretend not to notice.

And Luke is pretty damn happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to tell me what you thought here or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
